Night Terrors
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: Night terrors have plagued Jax since childhood, but with the close ties from the club breaking his nightmares intensify.


_Very short but has alot of meaning... Give it a chance. :]_

_I sadly do not own any of the characters. :[ They belong to Mr. Kurt Sutter and FX._

* * *

Jax took the dishes from Gemma and placed them in the sink. After several minutes of scrubbing dried food off the cheap Target brand dishes he looked out the window and spotted his ex wife Wendy walking toward a open field of dirt in the backyard. He stared at her as she walked barefoot and knelt in the dirt. She cradled small seeds in her hands and placed them in neatly dug holes all around her and watered them with a plastic water bottle. She stared blankly in to the mound of soil waiting for something. Jax wasn't sure how long she was standing there but long enough to see a green leaf pop from out of the ground. Wendy smiled with joy and clapped her hands like a small child entertained at the circus. The more her joy increased the bigger the leaf got until it's branches reached out to the blue sky. She stood up now and watched as the bushes start to bud roses. It was beautiful. All the beauty one could ever imagine surrounded her.

She looked happy.

Jax was content now. He started once again to wash the sticky mess of food from off the plates when from the corner of his eye he noticed the rose bushes gaining height at rapid speed. They were so tall now they were almost at her chest, but Wendy didn't seem at all concerned. She was dancing, laughing and smiling brighter than she ever had before. He assumed she was safe. He continued to wash the dishes when he looked up once more and now the bushes were above her head. The thorny branches reached toward the heavens and also towards Wendy. They pricked her face and arms but she didn't notice the pain or the blood coming from the wounds. He couldn't look away this time. Now he was worried. He wanted to call out for her to move but he didn't. He just stood there and watched.

Suddenly his son Abel crawled toward the growing bushes. He tapped and called for his mother but she barely noticed him. She extended her arms out toward the growing roses bushes as they started to grow in a thorny circle around her. The leaves and roses getting bigger by the second. Abel was poked in the face and chest by the thorns and cried for his mother but she did nothing but smile at the roses and reach out to touch the branches and the soft petals of the roses. Abel mange to crawl away as the rose bushes circled around Wendy.

Jax knew he should've done something. He wanted to yell to her to move, that the roses were destroying her and she was making a mistake she would soon regret, but he didn't. He just watched, frozen. He knew the rose bushes would eventually cave in and the large thorns would impale her or the bushes would cut off her oxygen. He silently begged her to move, but she wouldn't. The bushes were so thick now he couldn't see her. He listen to her scream or say a word but she didn't. Now he finally ran out of the house, and yelled for her to respond through the bushes. He couldn't get to close, but he just wanted to hear her voice. She didn't respond.

Jax woke up, in a cold sweat. His head was throbbing and his muscles were aching. Tara was up on her knees and she touched his shoulder gently.

"Bad dream?" she asked.

"Yeah, bad dream." He replied, trying to close his eyes again to go back to sleep but that was unsuccessful. He couldn't sleep after that dream. The next day he walked into work with three hours of sleep and a headache. He was so quiet he felt like he was a phantom. Watching everyone else work and laugh while he remained quiet, just watching and thinking.

He told only one person about his dream, and that was his best friend Opie. He made sure to include every detail, not leaving anything out. He couldn't, everything haunted him. It was permanently placed in his mind replaying over and over again.

Opie wiped some oil off of his hands and crossed them over his chest. He frowned and finally said. "So if you knew that they wouldn't stop growing, why didn't you save her?"

Jax thought for a minute or two but he couldn't come up with a answer. He shrugged and said in a low voice. "She looked… happy."

"But you knew she was in danger. Why didn't you at least try to prevent it?"

"I don't know, okay?" he snapped. "She seemed fine."

"Was she dead?"

"I don't know."

"But you said she didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but I don't know if she was dead."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know."

It haunted Jax for the rest of the day. What did it mean?

He could've saved her life and the life of his child if he had just did some sort of action. He could've made a difference, and if not he could've done something to help her.

But he didn't.

What did it mean?

**FIN**

* * *

_That's it. I know it seems like nothing, but it really is something. Think you know what the meaning is? Leave a review. :] I honestly don't know why I wrote this but oh well._

_Valentina LaFontaine._


End file.
